


Walking Between Classes

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Walking Between Classes

There are just a couple leaves  
On these mostly barren trees,  
When the sun forgets to show  
And drops of rain may feel like snow.  
Floating, drifting on the breeze  
Dancing circles ‘round my feet.  
Swirling vortex all around  
Those final leaves are now unbound,  
And underfoot they crack and splinter  
For ever nearer draws the winter.  
So make some tea and read a book,  
And do some knitting in your nook.  
Wait excitedly for the snow,  
And when the icy air does blow,  
Do not mourn the summer days,  
But enjoy each season in every way.


End file.
